Nanofibers have a high surface area to volume ratio which alters the mechanical, thermal, and catalytic properties of materials. Nanofiber added to composites may either expand or add novel performance attributes to existing applications such as reduction in weight, breathability, moisture wicking, increased absorbency, increased reaction rate, etc. The market applications for nanofibers are rapidly growing and promise to be diverse. Applications include filtration, barrier fabrics, insulation, absorbable pads and wipes, personal care, biomedical and pharmaceutical applications, whiteners (such as TiO2 substitution) or enhanced web opacity, nucleators, reinforcing agents, acoustic substrates, apparel, energy storage, etc. Due to their limited mechanical properties that preclude the use of conventional web handing, loosely interlaced nanofibers are often applied to a supporting substrate such as a non-woven or fabric material. The bonding of the nanofiber cross over points may be able to increase the mechanical strength of the nanofiber non-wovens which potentially help with their mechanical handling and offer superior physical performance.
Nanofibers having a material gradient along the radius of the nanofiber may be able to create a less blinding filter material which allows the potential use of less of the valuable nanofiber, provides a smooth distribution of fiber size distribution, excellent incorporation within substrate material. Thus, there is a need to provide a bonded nanofiber non-woven where the nanofibers contain a material gradient along the radius of the nanofiber.